The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat.
A conveyance seat for conveyances such as vehicles comprises a reclining device to pivot a seatback relative to a seat cushion. In addition, a conveyance seat for, for example, a passenger seat in a passenger car and the second row in a three-row seater car comprises a walk-in mechanism that allows access to the rear side of the seatback by folding the seatback down (forward).
This walk-in mechanism releases engagement between an engagement member (so-called pawl) and a tilting member (so-called ratchet plate) to fold the seatback down further than a seatback-tilt by a reclining function (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-037888).